Superbook (2011)
Superbook is a 2011 3D animated television series created by CBN. The series premiered on September 1, 2011. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Cathy Weseluck - Gizmo (eps1-8, 10, 12, 14-18, 20, 22) *Colin Murdock - Superbook (eps1-8, 10, 12, 14-18, 20, 22) *Sam Vincent - Chris Quantum (eps1-8, 10, 12, 14-18, 20, 22) *Shannon Chan-Kent - Joy Pepper (eps1-8, 10, 12, 14-18, 20, 22) 'Secondary Cast' *Jan Rabson - Professor Crispin Quantum (eps1-2, 5-6, 8, 12, 15, 20) 'Minor Cast' *Aiden Drummond - Tommy (ep7) *Alan Marriott - Arsalan (ep7), Barry (ep7) *Alessandro Juliani - David (ep6) *Alex Ferris - Zechariah (ep5) *Andrew Kavadas - Angry Mob (ep20), Haman (ep18), Jacob (eps3, 15), Publius (ep20), Reuben (ep15), Sailor (ep20), Steward (ep15) *Bill Mondy - Jonah (ep14), Ninevite (ep14) *Brian Dobson - Angry Mob (ep20), Joseph (ep8), Michael the Archangel (ep1), Parshan (ep7), Paul (ep20), Saul (ep12), Wiseman #2 (ep8) *Brian Drummond - Asher (ep5), Babylonian Official (ep16), Cephas (ep12), Jason (ep12), Mitch (ep16), Peter (ep10), Second in Command (ep17), Shadrach (ep16), Spy #2 (ep17) *Cathy Weseluck - Bonnie (ep18), Ninevite Woman (ep14), Skateboarder (ep22), Todd Grunge (eps6, 16) *Colin Murdock - Angry Mob (ep20), Babylonian Official (ep16), Centurion Porcius (ep20), Crewman 3 (ep14), Haman's Friend (ep18), King Herod (ep8), Marauder 1 (ep22), Nahshon (ep10), Ninevite (ep14), Ranger Granger (ep5), Roman Soldier (ep20), The Commander (ep6) *Dale Wilson - Chip's Captain (ep14), Ninevite King (ep14) *French Tickner - Isaac (ep3) *Garry Chalk - Ananias (ep12), High Priest (ep12), King Nebuchadnezzer (ep16), Temple Guard (ep12) *James Kirk - Benjamin (ep15) *Jan Rabson - Band Instructor (ep6) *Jim Conrad - God (eps1-2, 4-5, 14, 17, 22) *John Novak - Pharaoh (ep15) *John Payne - Babylonian Official (ep16), John (ep10), Judah (ep15), King (ep17), Meshach (ep16), Servant Overseer (ep18), Soldier (ep16), Toth (ep15) *Kathleen Barr - Noah's Wife (ep22), Principal Travis (ep14), Sharon Myers (ep14), Woman (ep22) *Keegan Connor Tracy - Esther (ep18), Eve (ep1), Janice (ep18) *Kirby Morrow - Adam (ep1), Joseph (ep15), Pharaoh's Servant (ep4) *Lee Tockar - Caleb (ep12) *Lisa Ann Beley - Rahab (ep17), Science Teacher (ep17) *Mark Oliver - King Darius (ep7) *Matt Hill - Will (ep10) *Maxine Miller - Rebekah (ep3) *Michael Adamthwaite - Esau (ep3), Japheth (ep22), Pearce (ep22) *Michael Daingerfield - Isaac (ep2) *Michael Dobson - Angry Mob (ep20), King's Servant (ep18), Mordecai (ep18), Ship's Captain (ep20), Wiseman #3 (ep8) *Michael Donovan - Abednego (ep16), Angel (ep20), Angry Mob (ep20), Apsu (ep16), Babylonian Official (ep16), Captain Julius (ep20), Jay (ep16), Marauder 2 (ep22), Sailor (ep20), Spy #1 (ep17) *Michael Kopsa - Aaron (eps4-5), Crewman 1 (ep14), Daniel (ep7), Ninevite (ep14), Ninevite Man (ep14) *Nicole Oliver - Becky (ep17), Carol Cooper (ep20), Phoebe Quantum (eps2, 5-6, 8, 12, 20), Teacher (ep16) *Noel Johansen - Commander (ep17), Jesus Christ (eps2-3, 10, 12, 17, 20) *Paul Dobson - Goliath (ep6), King Saul (ep6), Lucifer (ep1), Pharaoh (ep4), Satan (ep1), Serpent (ep1) *Richard Newman - Abraham (ep2), Moses (eps4-5), Namtar (ep16) *Ron Halder - Man (ep22), Noah (ep22) *Sam Vincent - Angry Mob (ep20), Captain Lysias (ep20), Crewman 2 (ep14), Gizmo's Parrot (ep14), Haman's Friend (ep18), Javeed (ep7), Maltese Man (ep20), Ninevite (ep14), Police Officer (ep12), Soldier (ep16), Stephen (ep12), Wiseman #1 (ep8) *Scott McNeil - Phicol (ep6), Samuel (ep6) *Teryl Rothery - Mary (ep8) *Trevor Devall - Captain of the Guard (ep17), Eliab (ep6), Guard (ep17), Hatach (ep18), Jesse (ep6), Joshua (ep17), Judas (ep10), King Xerxes (ep18), Marianus (ep10), Vendor (ep10), Young Servant (ep18) Category:Cartoons Category:2011 Cartoons